Various forklifts, hand trucks, and the like exist, and such devices are excellent for their designed uses in extremely heavy object transportation. Even similar devices designed for more personal, lighter weight object lift and transportation are available, but do not fully provide the convenience and operative functions of the present apparatus. By negating hydraulics, the present apparatus is devoid of the associated problems, such as excessive weight, and leaky seals and failed pressurized fittings, hoses, and cups. Further, the present apparatus provides a platform with rollers, rather than a pair of spaced apart lifting forks. The motorized apparatus provides lifting, lowering, and self-propulsion via battery power.